Dashing Ahead
by The Saxamaphooone
Summary: Fluttershy wants Rainbow Dash, and she's taking a leap like she has never done before. Humanized ponies.
1. The First Leap

Rainbow smashes her fist down against the PC desk before her. "Dammit! This is the third fucking time! WILL SOMEONE JUST DEFEND THE FLAG?!" She curses out her own teammates over the microphone as her overly competitive nature breaks through. "How many times are we going to FUCK this UP?!" She doesn't mean any trouble, but she can get really into whatever she is doing. She takes a drink of her soda in anguish as she waits to respawn.

She stares at her screen as to try and possibly learn something from watching her teammates, but in doing so she completely misses her mouth. "Oh god dammit," Rainbow sighs in defeat as she spills Dr. Pepper on her shirt. She tosses her headphones down against the desk as she stands. She doesn't get more angry over the ordeal, just sad. "I just got this shirt too, fah." She walk over to the master bathroom that is connected to her bedroom, removing her shirt as she does.

"What the-?" Rainbow grumbles lightly as she gets to the door. "Why is it locked?" She knocks fairly roughly against the door, "Who the hell is in there?!"

Normally Rainbow Dash lived alone, but recently she acquired a few roommates. Three to be exact. She is not used to having more then just herself in the house, so she still occasionally forgets about them. It's only been a week since they came to live with her. It doesn't help that they all sit in their own rooms. Staying away from each other seems easier when you can hide in the bedroom, which works well for Rainbow.

"Oh calm down Dash, I'm only going to be another second or two." A calm voice comes from the bathroom, "Four people and two bathrooms make for some issues okay?"

"Come on! I need to get in there, what the hell could you be doing that couldn't wait?" Rainbow sounds annoyed, she couldn't believe she ruined her new shirt to begin with. But not she can't even use her own bathroom.

The door swings open from the inside, a deep pale face appears from behind the door. "Is it really that big of a problem that I am using this? I'm not hurting anything, not like I'm destroying your bathroom." Vinyl sounds defensive over the fact she is getting questioned about this.

"No, it isn't a problem, I just need to come in for a damned second." Rainbow knows how easy going Vinyl is, so she just pushes the door open. Walking into the bathroom. Vinyl hesitates, but she eventually lets the girl in. She has nothing to hide anyway.

To Rainbow's surprise, Vinyl is nude. "Whoa! Hey! Okay... Um, just lemme get a towel real quick." Rainbow begins to turn red, being in the sight of a nude woman of Vinyl's figure... _Don't stare, don't even look. Get the towel and go. _"So, towel... Towel..." She reaches her hand out, following the sink with her hand. She stares at the ground with her other hand covering her eyes. She can hear Vinyl snickering as her hand hits a warm soft figure.

"Getting a little handsy aren't we Rainbow?" Vinyl's words were wet with sarcasm.

"What? AH! Shit! Sorry!" Rainbow quickly tosses her hand from the softness. She continues to apologize as she finally finds a towel. "I'll, be... Going now..." She quickly dashes from the bathroom, the door shutting behind her. She falls back against the shut door as she tries to evaluate what just happened. "Why the hell are you in there, and naked?!" Rainbow shouts loudly. She can't figure out the reasoning, _who the hell is just naked in a bathroom for no reason?!_

Vinyl laughs abruptly, "Well, I was about to take a shower, but then some embarrassed freaked out chick came in and stole my towel. Guess that's life though, eh?" She chuckles still at the situation.

_What? _Rainbow looks at the towel, "Dammit... Uh, wanna trade me for one of mine? Please?" She sounds embarrassed to have to ask. She stares at the white towel, a symbol of a musical note is embodied on the bottom.

"Alright," the blue haired woman chuckles. The door opens as a hand holding a soft blue towel appears from behind. Rainbow quickly snags her towel, trading out the white towel. The door shuts soon after. "You know, if you wanted to see me naked, you could just invite me into your room some time?" A teasing tone from Vinyl can be heard along with laughter.

"Ungh, dammit Vinyl! Just... Gimme heads up next time okay?" Rainbow asks in a semi polite voice, she hates being snubbed from her own bathroom. But she can forgive the situation. She stands at the door topless, sighing. She tosses the soiled shirt into a dirty clothes bin as she wipes away the barely there mess now. She groans as the little bit so could clean up gets wiped away.

The smallest of voices can be heard on the other side. Rainbow tosses the towel into the bin as she goes to the closet. A light rattle of knocks batter against Rainbow's bedroom door. "H-hey, Rainbow?"

Dash looks out from her closet, "Yeah? Whatcha need?" She pulls out a tank top from the closest, quickly slipping it on. It covers her body decently, but hangs off her loosely. One of her straps can barely even stay hanging from her shoulder. She looks back at the door, no answer so far. _Well, okay then._ Dash walks over her door, shutting the closet as she walks away.

Fluttershy keeps trying to amp herself up slightly, but nothing seems to be working. She can only stand at the shut door, looking at the floor. The young woman holds her arms to herself, hiding her face behind her pink hair. The poor woman continues to try and come out with the words she needs to get her thought across. The door opens, causing Flutter's eyes widen in surprise. A red fluster goes over her face as she turns even shyer then before.

Rainbow stands in the doorway as it opens to reveal the adorably sigh Fluttershy. She can't help but smile at the woman before her, "What's up Flutts?"

"N-nothing. I was, actually just wanting to see. If you wanted to go out tonight for a bit? Maybe go and see a movie?" Fluttershy is proud of herself to get all of that out in one go.

_It's good to see she is getting better about talking. _Rainbow still smiles, though she knows she can't right now. "When were you wanting to go out? I... Don't even know what time it is now," Rainbow laughs.

Fluttershy shrugs, "I was just thinking sometime tonight, it's only like five anyway."

Dash nods, "Alright, why don't you check out some movie times and come back to me? Sound good?" It feels good to Rainbow to know that she may have plans for later tonight. Something she oddly doesn't have enough of.

The younger girl nods happily, "Of course! I'll go and find out some stuff real quick. I'll come back soon!" As quickly as she came, Flutts runs off. She feels so happy to have made plans, and with Rainbow Dash.

Seeing the happiness of the younger female brings quite a bit of joy to Dash, _Heh, never thought I'd see her so excited about something like that._ Rainbow closes her door as she turns back to the PC.

The first thing she does as she returns to her seat is mock her team. "What the hell!? You are STILL losing? You're supposed to be great at this? HA! Lemme take over!"


	2. Confidence

**A/N:** This is an extended version of chapter two. The first bulk is the same, with the second half being new, picking up where it left off from before. With Rainbow politely telling Vinyl to put on some damned clothes.

* * *

Fluttershy walks happily into her room, the biggest of smiles plated on her face. _I still can't believe I was able to get her out! I can't wait for tonight!_ Fluttershy is so happy that an innocent little 'squee' leaves her mouth. She takes a seat on her bed, pulling her laptop up onto her lap.

She looks down at the sudden noise, then looks back to the door besides her. Making sure no one heard her before she quickly goes back to her laptop. She can't help back shimmy her shoulders in excitement.

It only takes her a matter of seconds before she has searched up local moving showings. _The Air Raid, a high action, thrilling airborne adventure... _Fluttershy reads over the brief description with excited eyes.

"Oh she'd love this!" Fluttershy shouts suddenly, scaring herself. She squeaks as she covers her mouth with her hands. She again looks over to the door, still no one coming through. The excited girl goes back to her screen, she nods at herself. "Okay, calm down..." She inhales deeply, giving a second before exhaling a jittery breath.

Someone slowly tip toes into the room, hearing the exclamations from the usually shy woman has intrigued her. Not surprisingly, the person was able to sneak up on the hyper woman.. The sight of a sweater clad woman shaking giddily makes them chuckle lightly.

Fluttershy looks over, the chuckling scaring her for a moment. But the sudden sight of another person scares the shit out of her. "Aahhh! Octavia! How long have you been there..?" She shouts as she hides behind her shoulder, and subsequently her long pink hair.

A louder laugh of pity comes from the continually formal woman. "Oh, I'm quite sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you." She puts a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder to try and calm her. Octavia can't help but feel like Fluttershy could be a sister to her. She smiles down at the near helpless woman, "Now, what are you so excited over?"

"Um, well you see..." The excitement is pushed down, forced by the shyness that the poor woman has plenty of. Her face begins to turn red, her voice more shaken. _No, she wouldn't understand. She couldn't understand. It's too much! I can't! _Fluttershy has yet to answer, only thinking deeply to herself. Even if it is OVER thinking, she stays quiet.

Octavia tries to comfort Fluttershy, her jet black hair covering part of her face. Still, the softness in her sight could calm a raging storm. The younger girl looks over to the usually tall figure, "Well, I'm going to, uh. I'm going to watch a movie." A smile breaks through the sky frown, even the thought of going out with Rainbow makes her happy.

The curious woman smiles, "And you are this excited for," she reads the screen. "The Air Raid? That... Doesn't sound quite like you hon." Her head turns back a bit, facing where Rainbow's room would be then smirks. She laughs lightly in surprise, almost shock as she turns back to Fluttershy. "So... Are you planning on going with-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" A sudden burst of pure unadulterated anger bellows from Rainbow's room. "WHAT THE HELL!?" It is mixed with the occasional bashing of her desk, making Fluttershy roll her eyes in disbelief.

Octavia can only stare at Fluttershy as Rainbow has her angry fit. It seems to settle down a bit, followed with a door opening. It doesn't take long for Rainbow to walk towards Fluttershy's room with a slumped stance. She stares at the floor, "Can, can we leave now please?"

Tavia turns to look at Rainbow, then back to Fluttershy. Her face is a deep red, she feels she has been caught already. This only causes Octavia to smile more, "Oooh..." Her calls out behind a big smile, "I see, alright." She pats Flutter's shoulder with a laugh, "You two have fun, okay?"

She begins to take her leave, but gives Rainbow a large smile. She whispers as she passes Rainbow, "Have fun."

Rainbow raises slightly to look over her shoulder as Octavia passes, nodding at her advice. She looks over to Fluttershy, "So... Are we able to go now?" She still seems tense from having her anger fit in her room.

Fluttershy looks up with a nod, "Yeah, um.. Can I get dressed real quick?" She look down at herself, the yellow sweater and pajamas aren't the usual date wear. _What should I wear? Is this a date? Or just hang out? Or..._

"Sure. If you want me, I'll be in the living room, okay?" Her voice is calm, even in the aftermath of her loss.

Fluttershy gives an eager nod to the option. "Yup, I'll only need a few minutes." She stands and walks to the door, smiling the whole time at Rainbow. She seems to stare helplessly at the woman before her, a red streak shows over her face.

Rainbow returns the look, smiling a bit. "Hey, there you go again! Getting all red and everything. Someone needs to calm down a little, I'm not _that_ special. It's not like it's a date or nothing." She smirks as she walks out, giving Fluttershy time.

_I'm not that special. _That little bit plays on repeat in Flutter's head. _You are so much more special then you think..._ Then suddenly it hits her, she shouts as she peers into the hallway. "I didn't think it was a date! Ju- just saying!"

Rainbow nods as she continues walking, "Okay then! I'm still looking forward to going out!" She makes her way towards the living room, closing in the distance from her door. Her door opens, almost as if on purpose in front of her. A wet Vinyl stands in the door way, only a towel covering her body.

"Oh, well hello there again?" Vinyl says semi seductively, still only teasing Rainbow. The tank top clad woman looks over to the wet woman. Her eyes fight to stay at eye level, but it is near impossible as Vinyl's body seems to call her name. A quick heartbeat of a second is all she takes to scan over the body.

Fluttershy retreats back to her room as she notices Vinyl grabbing Rainbow's attention. She falls against the door as she shuts it, "Are we actually going out..?"

"GOD DAMMIT VINYL!" Rainbow can be heard shouting from the hallway. "PUT CLOTHES ON!"

"Look, I don't see what the problem is. It's just a body! Not like you haven't seen these before..." Vinyl is trying to defend her nakedness to Rainbow as she waits in the living room.

"I don't care! That's like if everyone here just went naked. Don't you think that will cause some sorta trouble here?" Rainbow tries to argue the fact, knowing all to well that it is pointless.

Vinyl looks away, puzzled at the prospect. She brings her hands out in front of her, still thinking. Rainbow quickly scoffs at Vinyl, but is shushed quickly. She acts as if her hands are balances.

"Is this _really_ happening right now?" Rainbow tries to throw Vinyl off course, but with no luck. She again is shushed as Vinyl's left hand shoots straight up, "Now see... If all of us beautiful young women were to, indeed, walk about naked it would most likely prove the fact we are all on the inside, attracted to each other. And that we should all get together one night and... You know." Vinyl gives a seductive eyebrow shimmy.

Rainbow shakes her head, "No. See, no. I don't do that. Nope. See, no. Nope." She is getting flush, the thought of being with another woman sends Rainbow into a spiral of confusion and lust. Vinyl only questions her further, taking note of the redness.

"What? Can we not all get together, in a room. Our sweaty bodies rubbing against one another, our moans being heard from outside. Someone would be flipping there fingers, quite a bit I'd say." She is near relentless on her sexual assualt.

Rainbow gets redder, "Stop. Okay! We would never do that, I'm not like that dammit!" She tries to suppress some hidden feelings that she has. "Leave it alone Vinyl!"

Vinyl backs up as if she was in immediate danger. "Whoooa now, I was talking about playing Twister. You need tot calm down girl." She can't help but laugh at the situation, she knew what she was doing. "I'm a dick! I love it!"

Rainbow is beyond embarrassed, she can only sit in silence as Vinyl's laughter gets louder. "Okay Vinyl, you know that not everyone here is, um... Gay." A tender voice calls from the hall, sophistication plays along with the tone.

"Oh Tavia, come on! I was only teasing. She knows that." The near nude woman stands from the seat. She makes her way over to the newcomer, putting an arm around her. "You know what that's like, dontcha?"

Octavia sighs, "Yes... Yes I do." She rolls her eyes as the past catches up quickly. "But that's besides the point. And why are you in your underwear? Shouldn't you be in, you know, clothes?" Tavia knows how open Vinyl is, but is still trying to make her a _little less_ open.

"Are you saying, I have to hide _THIS _body? I don't believe this. Are you kidding me?" Vinyl acts offended.

Rainbow scoffs, "You should at least wear pants. I can see more of you then most will get to see." She chuckles as she stands, purposely avoiding eying the body before her. "Tavia, would you mind taking her to another room? I don't need this shit right now." She says, trying to be serious, but a chuckle keeps from being true.

Fluttershy comes into the room, seeing a virtually naked body being held by the sophisticated other. And then Rainbow, trying her hardest to not look. "Um, c-can we go?" She tries to ignore the scene, trying to focus in on her not so date... Date. She stands, hands held in front of her, a dark blue jacket covers a white tanktop.

Rainbow hears a small squeak of a voice, making her smile wide. She always smiles when she hears Fluttershy's voice. It's so small, soft and caring.

_I wonder if she knows how adorable she is..._

_I can't believe she actually asked me out._

_I would totally shove her onto the wall and..._

Rainbow's eyes go wide as the thoughts enter her head. "NO!" She watches as the words leave her mouth, praying hopefully that they would just return inside her mouth.

"Oh, o-okay. I'll just..." Fluttershy lowers her head in disappointment at the declined invite. She rambles out very quietly as she clacks her fist together, an attempt to hide her sadness.

"Wait, no hold on." Rainbow quickly walks over the shy woman. Grabbing her hands, she tries to console her. "Please, get me outta here," she says with a smile, though her eyes are shouting loudly. She honestly needs to get out of the house at this point.

Vinyl says suddenly, "Ooooh! Fluttershy and Rainbow sitting in a-" she is cut off with muffled cursing. Tavia holds her girlfriend down, "Leave. Run. Before she keeps going!" She has learned to play along with the situations, even if it doesn't really suit her.

The imprisoned woman tries to escape her holder as the other couple start to leave, Rainbow leading Fluttershy by her hand. Both women are quick to thank Octavia and her heroics as they run off. The door shuts, causing Octavia to let go of the other woman.

"Did you really just do that Tavia? You've never been one to hold me down... Usually I'm keeping you tied down." A giant smirk plays over her face, leaving Tavia red. "I uh, just... You were, I, you..."

Rainbow can hear loud laughter as the two walk away, "Thank you, like, seriously. _Thank you_." Her voice is more then thankful towards Fluttershy. She is more then happy to leave the house, and even more with her. Though she would never admit to it, she easily prefers Flutter over the others.

"It's okay, I heard what Vinyl was doing to you. Sorry it took so long." Fluttershy easily speaks with Rainbow, one of the few people she feels easy to speak with. "I was trying to look nice for you."

The spunky woman laughs, "Really? You didn't have to do that, I mean, I think you always looks nice." She says softly, an honest observation on her part. She leads the two onto the street, walking instead of driving.

Rainbow takes the lead slightly, keeping a slow pace so Fluttershy could keep up. The colorful haired girl's hands fill her pant pockets, keeping them safe from the cool air. Fluttershy's are in her jacket pockets, still pushed out in front of her, signaling she is still slightly shy. The two walk down the street, Fluttershy's eyes wonder happily against the scenery.

Knowing the shy woman likes the outside and the colorful images they pass on their way, walking to theater...was Rainbow's idea.


	3. The Night After

"So, Rainbow, how was your date last night?" A snickering voice plays through Rainbow's headset.

"Oooh, OH! I see. You REALLY wanna call it a date?" The young woman scorns her teammate. "It _wasn't_ a date. We just went out and got something to eat. NOTHING special."

A small roar of laughter erupts inside of Rainbow's headphones. The laughter causes Rainbow to turn red, only causing her to get angrier. She smashes her hand onto the desk, "IT WASN'T!" Quickly the woman decides she was far to loud, causing her to growl still. It's late, around two AM, so she is trying to keep quiet. "It wasn't a date. Shut the hell up."

"Sure, okay. Relax, we don't _totally _don't think you are _totally_ getting into Fluttershy." A crude comment that actually causes the chatroom to go silent. A deafening quietness befalls the chat, a few of the other players apologize for teasing. The quietness coming from the otherwise outspoken woman has given a feeling of uneasiness.

The clattering of Rainbow removing her headset and setting them on the desk had rang into the chatroom before she closed the program. She sits in her chair, looking down at the keyboard. It's not often she becomes at a loss for words, but she can only stare down the keys.

_How was your date last night?_

_How was your date..._

The comments were on repeat in her head, nothing she could do could shake them loose. Rainbow slowly stands from her bed, still contemplating what they said.

_What if they are right? What if it WAS a date..?_

A few steps are made before the lost woman stops. She makes no attempts to stop herself has she takes a dive directly onto the bed. She is quick to grab her pillow and smother it under her. She grips it tightly against her chest as she remains quiet.

"Hey... Rainbow?" Fluttershy stands in the threshold to Rainbow's room, her voice timid and quiet. The conflicted woman takes a peek over the bed frame, "Yeah? What's up?" A dazed tone is released from the otherwise peppy girl.

"I, uh..." Fluttershy looks down a dark hallway, then back into Rainbow's room. She leans in slightly, "Can I come in? Please..?"

_Well, this is a first. It's unusual to have late night visitors._

Rainbow bows her head down into the pillow, "Yeah, that's fine. Shut the door if you wouldn't mind." She swings her legs out from the bed, leaning her body up so she can try and help Fluttershy.

The shy girl nods her head, smiling as she was able to come in. She closes the door carefully, something she commonly does. A slow turn follows, Fluttershy's eyes scan over the room before landing on Rainbow. She holds her hands out in front of her, shyly.

"So, whatcha got going on this late? Still excited from last night?" Rainbow teases, she knows it was the first time in while that either woman was able to enjoy some time out. She wouldn't admit to it, but Rainbow was still giddy herself.

"I, uh, was just..." Fluttershy looks down, she doesn't wanna say why she is actually here. "I just figured you, uh... You would like some company?" The pink haired woman was never to keen on lying, nor was she very good at it.

Rainbow could see through the small fib, "Okay, sure. Wanna come take a seat?" She brings her hand out over an empty spot on her otherwise crowded bed. Game cases, magazines, strategy books, and plenty of posters litter her room. It causes no grief towards Fluttershy, she easily breaks through the initial mess before landing beside the now proud looking Rainbow.

"So, do you wanna tell me why you are here for real..?" Rainbow asks once again, not trying to pry. She knows that Fluttershy is hiding something, but maybe she will be willing to talk about it now the door is shut. Rainbow knows that the shy girl is more likely to talk when the two are alone.

"Just, figured... We could hang out. I mean, you are awake... I'm awake, it just makes sense. Right?" Fluttershy says with a small smile, a light red covering her face. She holds her hands together against her lap, giving her something to look at.

Rainbow nods, leaning back. A smile on her face as she can tell that the other girl is still hiding something. "Well, I appreciate the thought. But what are _you_ still doing awake? Aren't you normally in bed at like, nine?"

Fluttershy scoffs at the comment, "I'm not _always_ going to bed so early. I haven't been able to sleep recently, started yesterday. I don't know why..."

"Maybe it's from being so excited from going out with me? I mean, I am _totally_ worth getting hyped for." Rainbow answers with a sarcastic tone, she knows better then that.

The other woman watches her hands, "Well, not really." She looks over to Rainbow with a look of shock, "Not that you aren't amazing and worth hanging out with."

Rainbow laughs at Fluttershy's reaction, "Now now, calm down. Don't freak out. Did you have fun last night?" She tries to change the topic, hoping to calm the other woman down.

Fluttershy nods, "Sure. I liked our... Time together." She looks down at the floor, past her hands as her pupils grow. The thoughts come rushing, causing Flutter some issues with keeping a tame mind.

A nods comes from the other woman, "Yeah. It was nice to get out, sorry we couldn't make it to the movie. I hope our time at the park worked just as well?"

"It was perfect, I loved going out with you. Can we do it again? Please?" Flutter smiles as she looks at Rainbow, she looks as if her eyes have gotten bigger.

The eyes prove to be impossible to say no to, "Fine. We can go out."

A happy cheer comes from the normally docile woman. She smiles a smile of a life time, "Yay, when can we do it?" Her giddiness shakes the bed slightly, causing Rainbow to smile as wide as her.

"Tomorrow, it's too late right now. Unless you really wanna go out right now. You know, outside in the pitch black darkness. I mean, I'm not scared, so I'd be fine. I'm just worried about something coming and stealing you away. I mean... Little girls like you are always stolen away from the heroine of the stories."

Fluttershy looks blankly at Rainbow, "Uh, right. So, are you the 'heroine' of this story? And if I'm being stolen from you, wouldn't that make me a..." Flutter leans in slightly, "Love interest?"

"What." Rainbow answers with a monotone voice, but she quickly shifts tone. "Oh, okay. Yeah, _totally._ I mean, if we weren't together, then why would I care if you were stolen? If I'm getting nothing out of it, then why fight?" She comments in a sarcastic tone.

"Right? I mean... It's not often you get to do prove yourself worthy, yeah?" A chuckle comes from Fluttershy has she nudges Rainbow.

The other woman smiles, leaning to give a light comment, "Oh yeah, that's right." Rainbow laughs at the idea. "I can't wait til something _really_ happens between us." Her voice seems sincere, a far cry from the joking tone of earlier. She seems to zone out, the thought of her words don't enter her mind until too late.

_What? Wait.. What!? Shut up Rainbow!_

Fluttershy looks away with a shy smile, and still blushed face. She bites her lip a bit to stop from saying something else.

"So! Uh... Time for bed, then?" Rainbow tries to cover up the recent bit with a change of topic, again.

Fluttershy nods, but frowns quickly. She rubs her knuckles together nervously, "Can, uh... Can I stay in here tonight?"

_Uuh... Okay, um. Relax, offer her some options. _

"Sure, I suppose..." Rainbow nods slowly, curious why she wants to be in here. But she doesn't keep asking. "Do you wanna bring in some blankets and pillows? I'll clear some room on the floor for you."

Fluttershy nods, "Okay!" She quickly runs to the door, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Oh... Okay then." Rainbow gets up, beginning to clean up a spot on the floor. Thankfully Fluttershy is smaller, so she doesn't need to completely clean her room up.

Fluttershy is quick to return, a smile with a bundle of blankets and pillows under a cheery face. "Thanks Rainbow, I'll be quiet. You won't have to worry about me."

Rainbow nods, "It's nothing. I just hope you are okay, why do you wanna sleep in here?" Her voice is soft, worried even.

Fluttershy lays her blankets down, with a pillow on top. "Uh, I, um... Just wanted to?" The truth was, Fluttershy was having nightmares for the past few days. But just by being near Rainbow, she seems to get better on fighting away the dark dreams.

"Okay, I'll get the light. Just go ahead and lay down." Rainbow offers as she walks towards the light switch. She shuts the door as she reaches the wall, "Ready?"

Fluttershy lays against her faux bed, nodding. "Yeah, go for it." She grips her blanket tightly over her chest. Her head is the only thing to poke out, she looks undeniably cute.

Rainbow turns slightly red as she finds herself staring at the woman. She shuts the light off, her steps go wide as she tip toes her way back to the bed. A light creek plays as Rainbow lays her body on the mattress. She lays on her side, facing away from the other woman.

"Night Rainbow..." Fluttershy says quietly from the floor, she rustles slightly as she fights to get comfortable. Eventually she does find a nice spot to sleep.

"Good night Fluttershy."


	4. Discovery

Rainbow rolls onto her side after being rudely awakened by her phone alarm. It's quiet enough to not be an annoyance, so no one else should even notice it. She still has yet to open her eyes, so she blindly reaches her hand up to the bedside table.

The sun barely shows through the covered window, but Rainbow feels that she has more time to rest. She turns the phone off, opting to roll back to her original sleeping position. She shows no other motor skills then the most basic of movements.

She mewls happily as she reaches her arm around the blankets and pillows she has. They feel warmer than normal but she doesn't even think about it. She squeezes tightly before beginning to doze off into her slumber.

But something quickly takes her by surprise, the pillows felt as if they were moving. Breathing. Rainbow is quick to wake up at the sudden discovery. Her hand lands against her blankets, pulling them away slowly. _Maybe it's just a dream, or maybe I'm just crazy._

She tries to talk down the situation, calming herself down some. The blankets are pulled back, reveling the figure of a woman. This does nothing to calm Rainbow, as she completely forgot about having Fluttershy stay in her room last night.

Dash does the most sensible thing she can think of at the time, and pokes the body. She is still dazed from just waking up, so the obvious isn't coming right away. "Mmf, stop it. I'm sleeping." The small tired voice coos from her sleeping position.

"Fl- Fluttershy?!" Rainbow shouts in surprise. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"What..? This is _my_ bed." The virtually asleep woman turns around to face Rainbow, eyes still closed.

Rainbow shakes her head, rubbing her eyes. She turns to look at the ground, verifying where Fluttershy should be. Then looks back to where she actually is, "Fluttershy, wake up." She gently nudges the woman.

A few minutes pass before the door swings wide open. Vinyl makes her presence known quite quickly. "Wake up bitches! Time to get ready for my concert! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She was gone just as quick as she came.

Rainbow and Fluttershy both shot up after the fact, both with a look of confusion on their faces. Fluttershy is quick to realize what has happened the night before, quickly trying to leave the bed. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry."

Dash is just as confused as she was when she woke up, "Wait... What are you sorry for? What did you do?" She doesn't seem to bothered by the fact Fluttershy was in her bed, but more at the fact she is quickly trying to escape.

"Nothing. I mean, um... I'm sorry!" She continues to say as she finally gets onto the floor. "It was an accident, I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry... _"Come on Fluttershy, calm down. It's okay, are you alright though?" Rainbow is trying to calm down the frantic woman. "Come here, come sit down." She pats down the bed beside her.

"Concert tonight! Get up Fluttershy!" Vinyl can be heard from the other room, obviously in her excitement she was unable to tell the she wasn't in there. Rainbow chuckles at the shouting, "Did you know about her concert tonight?"

Fluttershy calms a bit at Rainbow's words, she shakes her head, "No, I mean. Yeah, but I didn't know we were invited." Flutter shrugs, "I dunno if I'll be going."

"Oh hell no! You _are _going!" Rainbow says jokingly, "If I'm going, you are too." Rainbow taps her bent index finger on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Octavia quietly walks into Rainbow's room, the door still open from Vinyl. "Hey Rainbow," she starts before stopping. Seeing both women in Dash's room seems a bit odd, but she quickly shrugs it off. "Do you two wanna go with me to help get Vinyl ready for tonight?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow look at each other, before Flutter looks at the ground. Rainbow takes the time to nod her head, "Sure. We can help you, whatcha need?" The shy woman decides to sit down on the bed, only listening in on their conversation.

"Just a few errands, help set up the stage. Maybe help everyone get situated in the crowd. I don't quite know right now. Vinyl would be more then happy to explain it to you."

Rainbow and Fluttershy nod again, "Sure. Whatever to help get me out of the house. What about you Fluttershy? Mind helping me waste today away until we can get wasted at Vinyl's concert?" She laughs at her words, _As if Fluttershy would wanna drink, oh well._

"Sure." Fluttershy says suddenly, the first thing she has said since Octavia came into the room. Her answer is quick to shock both women. "Well, I mean, to help. I, don't drink. But I will help you out."

Octavia nods with a smile, "Alright, thanks girls. I'll let Vinyl know, she should be happy to hear."

"Happy to hear what? That's it time for a fucking concert with yours truly?" Vinyl quickly burst into the room behind Octavia.

Tavi shakes her head, "Besides that, let's start with how these two are going to help you with whatever you need for tonight."

Vinyl nods excitedly, "Well alright, come on! Let's go! There's a lot we gotta get done tonight. Dash, you're comin' with me. Flutts, why don't you help Tavia? Alright then, it's settled." Vinyl excitedly ignores any pleas from the women, instead running off into her bedroom. "Meet me in here Dashie!" She shouts from her room.

Rainbow looks confused at the caller, she whispers towards Octavia, "Should I, _actually_ go?" A shrug raises from Tavia, "I suppose so. Maybe she needs your help with getting something to wear. Or just wants to talk."

Fluttershy steers her sight away from the other girls, "I'll just, be here. Um, waiting. I guess."

Dash rubs her hand against Fluttershy's back lightly, "Don't worry, I'll be back. That is unless Tavia steals you away from me." She gently nudges her shoulder against Flutter as she stands. "Take care of her," Rainbow whispers as she passes Octavia. "I do kinda like her."

"RAINBOW! God dammit woman!" Vinyl shouts again from her room. "Ah!" A thud resonates through the house.

Octavia rolls her eyes, nodding at Rainbow. "I'll take care of her. Go help the helpless if you can."

"Vinyl, calm the hell down! I'm on my way." Rainbow makes a quick attempt to rescue the helpless damsel. Entering Vinyl's room Rainbow is greeted with a, thankfully, semi clothed female. "Where the hell are they?!" She gets on her knees to look under the bed, showing Rainbow her near bare ass.

"Unh... Vinyl... Um. Y-you needed me?" A noticeable blush over takes the otherwise confident woman. She crosses her arms across her stomach, looking away from the obvious.

"Dammit! Where the-" The disgruntled woman stands, "Yeah, I'm looking for a raggedy old pair of shit pants I wear at every concert. There my favorite, help me you twat." She falls back to her knees to look under the bed.

"Twat? What the hell did I do?" Rainbow sounds slightly offended, but she still comes into the room to help. She starts with the closet, picking the more obvious choice.

"Nothing twat, just look for it. They're black, lots of pockets. More holes. Uh... Yeah, just, look." She pulls out a piles worth of clothes from under her bed. Grunting as she crawls deeper under the bed.

Barely a minutes worth of searching and Rainbow stumbles upon a black, holey, and ultimately pocketed pair of cargo pants. She pulls them out with a smirk, "You mean these?"

Vinyl puffs out air as she pops up from the other side of the bed. A huge smile follows with an excited, "Thank you! Where were those bastards hiding?" She stands, her body seeming to shimmer for Rainbow.

"Uh," the flustered woman adjusts her sight from Vinyl, to the pants. "They were just laying here... In this pile of clothes." Her eyes scan the room, "Which you seem to have plenty of. Do you ever wash your clothes?"

Vinyl seems annoyed, "What? Of course I do!" She walks over to a pile of clothes near Rainbow. "Here, are clean clothes." She picks up a shirt, sniffing it. "See. Now that," she points to the newly found pile of clothes, "That is dirty. At least, I think they are. Probably are."

Rainbow laughs at the confused woman, "Oh, okay. Totally, well. Is that all you needed?" She can't help but eyeball the body, again. "Say, Vinyl... Why don't you ever have clothes on when I'm around?"

"Well..." The now frisky woman rubs against Rainbow, her skin rubbing against Dash's. An uneven shade of red covers the bothered woman. "I don't know if you know, but I have a thing with spunky women. I mean, Tavia is a great partner. But I think, oh yeah. I think you would be a great lay." A cheeky grin covers Vinyl's face.

Rainbow jumps back, "H-hey now! Uh, no. I wouldn't." She stammers over her words, a rarity for Dash.

"Oh come on, what's the harm? Would I not be worth while? I think it would be," Vinyl whispers into Rainbow's ear. "Orgasmic."

A melting sensation befalls Dash. "No, there's... No harm. But... I can't." She grits her teeth, she can actually feel a sweat droplet form against her brow. She gulps hard, trying to fight back any urges.

"Why? Why can't you? Go ahead, feel my smooth skin against her finger tips." Her voice is silky, tempting. Her smile has yet to go away.

Rainbow bites her lip, "No. I can't." She steps away, holding Vinyl down.

The temptress pouts her lips out, "Why? Why can't you?"

"Because, I don't want... My first time, with you." Rainbow says in a desperate attempts to stop Vinyl's advances. She speaks with truthfulness in her voice, throwing Vinyl for a loop.

"Whoa, whoa now. Wait a second! First, it's your first? And second, who you waiting for?!" Her voice is louder then Rainbow would like, she is worried one of the others will hear.

"Shut it!" A quick hand covers Vinyl's mouth before she can say any more. "It would be, my first. With a woman." Vinyl jumps, her eyes show she is clearly excited by the news. "BUT! It isn't going to be with you. I won't say who..."

Rainbow quickly runs from Vinyl, "Get ready, I'll be waiting!" She runs through her room, and into the bathroom. She locks the door as quick as she can before she walks, semi calmly to the sink. Her breath is worse for wear as the confrontation with Vinyl got her worked up.

_I can't believe I said it. Why would she keep urging me on. Unnnh..._

She runs some water over her hands, which clasp together to make a reservoir. The droplets fall as she splashes herself, "Don't worry Dash, calm down..." A little self talking always calmed her down when she was feeling bad.

"Oh my god it's Fluttershy!" Vinyl shouts almost proudly at the thought. "Holy shit! I knew it!"

A deep sense of dread falls over Rainbow, "Oh my god... Oh my god." _Oh please, please God. PLEASE don't let Fluttershy here that. Please..._

"So, um... What are we doing?" Fluttershy asks Octavia, who is driving.

"Well, I was planning on going to the bar to grab some kegs. Then I was having to swing by the store and buy ice, like..." She sighs, "A lot of ice."

"Oh..." Fluttershy sounds surprised at the shopping list. "So, is that it..?" She rubs her arm down lightly, "I mean... I don't drink.."

"Oh don't worry dear. Me neither. At least not _beer, _I was getting those for Vinyl. She is playing at a club with an open bar. She wants to get wasted tonight," Another sigh.

"Oh dear, um..." Fluttershy doesn't know what to say to the tense woman. "Sorry."

"It's okay, she doesn't get the chance often, and I know she likes to go crazy when she has a concert." Tavia speaks calmly, her nerves calming down. "It's a normal thing, I think she deserves it some days anyway. Working for so long with no breakthrough can be stressful." She sounds honest, almost as if she has been down that road.

"I see," is all Fluttershy can muster. She is worried that if she keeps prying, it will annoy Tavia. "Um, do we have the club ready for her?" Flutter doesn't know what to ask exactly, but she tries to get back on track.

"Mh, yes. I need to swing by there also, to make sure they are going to have it set up like she wants."

Fluttershy nods, "Okay... Good."

"So are you and Rainbow dating?" The abruptness of the question stuns Fluttershy. Who is now redder then she thought possible.

"Uhm, no... W-why would you, think that? T-that's just, silly..." She was thankfully able to form a coherent statement.

Tavia smiles, "Oh, don't worry! It's okay. I just thought, since... You know. You both were, kinda sleeping in the same room.. I just figured..."

"Oh... Well, um. You see, I just wanted to sleep in there... Because, because..." She can't find a decent excuse to why she slept in there.

"I was having a nightmare, and she was there..." _At least she doesn't know I was in her bed._


	5. The Party Begins

A worried scream bellows into the near deafening crowd. The panicked woman sweats viciously as she continues to get pulled away, She takes a deep inhale as she tries to fight off the grip, Her pleas falling on deaf ears as the crowd act almost unfazed by populace in the club. Tears fly through the air, dripping heavily from Flutter's eyes. And in a quick blink of an eye, she is gone. Disappeared behind the crowd, her pleas for help are left seemingly unheard as she is dragged out the back.

Earlier that night...

Fluttershy asks timidly to Octavia, who is currently directing the set workers at the club.

Octavia nods to the workers as they leave to the set. She turns to face the curious woman with a smile, She closes the slight gap between the two,

Fluttershy nods, smiling at Octavia.

Octavia shakes her head,

Fluttershy turns from Octavia, the stage in full view. It seems to have a stand only room, besides the seats at the bar. Shy walks past the bar, taking the back door exit from the club. The sun is still in the sky, but the neighboring buildings block it from shining down on the woman.

She begins to take her walk towards the front of the building, Fluttershy was wanting to get outside of the club and enjoy the weather while she still could. The streets are busy, even still at the later time of the day. A car comes flying by Fluttershy, honking it's horn as it meets traffic.

A female voice shouts from the car,

Fluttershy looks past the chain link fence to see the pale woman leaning her head out the window. The booming bass can be heard from blocks away, so it was no surprise that Vinyl wouldn't be able to hear her.

Fluttershy manages to shout out as she waves down the woman. She isn't noticed, until Rainbow comes out from the car.

The now excited woman watches as Rainbow leaves Vinyl's car, coming to join her instead.

Fluttershy turns to continue walking to the front, where the fence ends. Rainbow follows, her hands inside of the denim jacket she is wearing.

Rainbow smiles as she speaks, watching her feet as she explains herself.

Fluttershy says as the reaches the opening, Her eyes seem to beg Rainbow. Shy's hands clasped down in front of her making her an even cuter presentation.

Rainbow chuckles as she looks down at Fluttershy, She shrugs her arms quickly,

A happy squee from Flutter makes Rainbow smiles larger,

Dash removes her right hand from the pocket. Her hand is presented in front of Fluttershy, almost as if she is offering it. This is new, even when they went out together Rainbow never let herself seem open to showing affection.

The slightly confused woman stares at the hand, then to the still happy Rainbow. She gives a nod, Shy giggles as she takes her hand. She takes the initiative, slightly dragging Rainbow behind her. Fluttershy seems to enjoy holding Rainbow's hand, it seems softer then she thought it would be.

Fluttershy looks over to Rainbow, smiling as she does. She can't help herself, nor can she help the blush she gets from the older woman. The sunset seems to accent Rainbow's features, she seems more radiant than Shy has seen.

Rainbow smirks at the question, She kicks at the rocks under her, trying to hide her emotion.

Fluttershy says, mostly to herself. She feels like it was a little ridiculous, so she tries to act as if she didn't say it.

Rainbow slightly stutters as her nerves start to overwhelm her. Shy smiles, squeezing onto Dash's hand in an attempt to show it's okay.

The gas station is now in view, Fluttershy frowns slightly. It seems like she only just got to open a side of Rainbow Dash no one has ever seen. And now, it seems to end just as quick. Fluttershy offers Dash the opportunity to get something.

Rainbow looks up the building, then back to Fluttershy, A soft smile from Dash only makes Fluttershy feels more comfortable.

The still excited girl lets go of the others hand with some regrets. Fluttershy begrudgingly leaves Rainbow's side as she makes her way to the store. A quick glimpse of a few shady figures sends a chill down the woman's back. She ignores the little sense as she walks into the gas station.

The bell rings as she opens the door, The store owner smiles towards the woman. Fluttershy smiles and nods.

She grabs a soda bottle, along with a bag of candy. The bells rings at the door again, though Fluttershy ignores it. She gently walks towards the counter to purchase the food.

A grimy voice calls out behind Fluttershy. Since no one has spoke to Shy like that, she figures it was directed to someone else. Still figuring it wasn't for her, Fluttershy got into the line to purchase her items.

A strong hand grips tightly onto Fluttershy's shoulder, His voice sounds wet with anger, sudden anger.

Fluttershy mumbles lightly, fear beginning to take her. She has never been talked to like this, so has no idea how to respond.

The man laughs, A smirk comes onto the mans face.

She mumbles again, no one seems to do anything to help. No one bats an eye, though they know what's going on. Fluttershy shoves her shoulder out from the man's grasp, the most valiant thing she can think of doing.

In a sudden burst of anger, the man shoves the quiet woman into a nearby rack. She yelps as a piece of metal scratches into her exposed skin. The rack tumbles from its foundation as the body falls onto it. An assortment of snack foods cover the floor and Fluttershy.

The man snickers as he kneels at the woman. Fluttershy's eyes swell up with wetness, but the sudden vision of Rainbow walking into the store brings some faith.

The door swings open, Rainbow's words are laced with acid, The man's anger is quickly matched with Rainbow's bull headed, and otherwise violent approach to any situation.

Rainbow dashes all her weight towards the man. Her body quickly clashes into the man's, sending both down onto the ground. Rainbow swings her fist purposefully into the mans ribs, trying to catch him off guard.

The punch seems to knock some air out, but the man only resists harder. He manages to hit Rainbow on the side of her face, knocking her back. He takes the time to regain his composure, getting the upper hand. Fluttershy gasps in shock at the act, the once frozen body seems to snap into action.

Before she could question it, her body leaps onto the back of the attacker. She tries to choke him out while in this position. He still fights, but with Rainbow now on her feet, he has more to worry about.

Dash takes the advantage, quickly ramming her fist directly into the stomach of the opposing force. He falls down, the sudden air loss along with the chocking seems to have gotten him down. Fluttershy continues to tighten harder and harder over time, as if her life depended on it.

Rainbow runs to the woman, grabbing her waist as they run out out of the store. The populace seems to only watch as the events continue to unfold.

Rainbow questions the woman as they continue running.

Shy says between deep breathes, it's hard for her to run after the fall. But adrenaline seems to be keeping her going.

The woman shouts back again, the pounding ache on her face grabs her attention. She groans as she takes Fluttershy by the hand, Both girls make a sudden right, running into an alleyway.

The graffiti covered walls seem more peaceful, especially coming from the most recent hell heap. Rainbow stands in the middle of the walkway, doubled over. Her hands hold her knees as she tries to catch her breath.

Fluttershy slams her back on the wall, it's rough bricks do nothing to stop her from sliding down onto the ground. Her knees lay up against her chest, her arms making a small table for her head to lay on. She stares at the dirty ground, panting as she again begins to cry.

She can only relive the little bit of insanity she went through. It may have been only a real quick event, but she has never been in something that serious. The reoccurring thought of being shoved sticks first, but her mind is quick to shift into what could have been.

Rainbow takes a few weathered steps over to the crying woman. She leans her hand down onto the ground, lowering her body next to Fluttershy's.

Shy was quick to grab onto Rainbow, her tears soaking into the woman's jacket. It's a hard sight for Rainbow. She has been in the occasional bout, but not when with someone like Fluttershy. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her warms around the crying woman. Hugging her tightly as she nods,

Rainbow is having a hard time keeping her own tears in, not from the event. But from Shy's tears. Nothing seems to have to affect against Dash like Fluttershy. Seeing the woman in her arms, crying, it brought both sadness and hate.

The sadness in Fluttershy's voice is quickly noticeable in her shaken tone.

Fluttershy was put to ease at Rainbow's words, it's obvious that she means what she says. With her arms surrounding her, she feels protected. Safe.

Fluttershy nods into the woman's jacket. Her tears starting to dry, Her voice still shaken, but beginning to return to her normal tone.

Rainbow smirks with a light laugh, She squeezes the woman in a tight hug, The hug gets tighter, The usually stern Rainbow begins to break down after her words. She has never promised anyone anything. And to promise Fluttershy something like this shows both women there may be something more between the two.

Fluttershy says quietly, almost in a mumble.

Dash's voice is quiet as well, to almost perfectly match Shy's. The mood has changed from the beginning, now the two have eased up on the panic.

Fluttershy stumbles over her words, she has something to tell Rainbow. Something she thinks is important, but can't manage the words. She tries again, but no luck. She sighs as she gives up,

Rainbow can tell something else is bothering Fluttershy, but she lets it go.

Shy nods, She stands up with Rainbow beside her, both women dusting themselves off.

It was nearly nighttime when the two return back to the club, it's beginning to become populated. Cars driving in at a steady pace as it seems a crowd as been created at the front door. Rainbow and Fluttershy make their way onto the property, chatting about what is going on before them.

Angry voices shout at the bouncer as her covers the entrance, a large burly man who has obviously been through this enough to learn to ignore them. Rainbow brings Fluttershy over to the man,

A smile pulls over the man's otherwise uncaring face,

Rainbow Dash nods, showing her hand to the man. He nods and offers her through. But she waits for a Fluttershy, who seems to be wavering. She shakes away her fears as she follows in behind Rainbow.

The bass rumbles through the building, it was barely audible out front because of the constant shouting from the outsiders. The walls seem to almost shake with the music coursing through it. Fluttershy clings tightly onto Rainbow, actually a little worried about being in the large crowd.

A small hallway follows the entrance, leading the girls into the roaring crowded room that holds Vinyl's new concert. Bright strobe lights dance against the walls and ceiling as Vinyl lays down her beats. Fluttershy can barely see the woman, but knows that the woman on stage has the biggest smile ever.

Rainbow leans in close to Fluttershy's ear, Fluttershy doesn't answer, knowing good and well that she would never be able to be heard over the mix of the crowd and music. She simply nods quickly, smiling. Flutter knows she won't be drinking, but she will go with Rainbow.

Rainbow does not care about who hears what she said. Fluttershy remains quiet. She doesn't want to tell Rainbow no, especially after the ordeal they went through.

Dash grasps Fluttershy's hand as they begin to surf through the tight crowd, making sure not to lose the woman within the pool of bodies. They chant along with Vinyl, who has stopped to begin setting up her next track. The musician shouts loudly into the mic, causing the entire crowd to burst into cheering.

The women make it to the bar, Rainbow takes a seat at an empty stool. She pats down the seat beside her, She commands Shy as she faces the bartender, The man nods with a smile, going off to make the drinks.

Fluttershy barely makes an audible attempt to get the woman's attention. She lightly nudges her, making sure to get her attention. Vinyl has begun to play her next track, beginning to the shouting excitement of the crowd.

The nudging causes Rainbow to chuckle slightly,

A woman shouts loud enough to overpower Vinyl's music, the girls look up to the shouting woman. The younger girl can be seen crowd surfing across the room, a puffy pink haired woman...

Rainbow says before she turns to face Fluttershy, She gives a smile to show she is being playful.

Fluttershy shakes her head, She tries to make up some reason for not wanting to drink besides the fact she just doesn't want to.

Rainbow nods, She pats Fluttershy lightly on the shoulder,

Shy nods, smiling as she watches Rainbow walk off. She turns to face the bartender again, The man doesn't hear a thing, no way he could in a place like this. She tries to speak again a few minutes later, but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

Fluttershy expects it to be Rainbow, so she turns to face the person with a big smile. Fluttershy's expression drops instantly, into fear. A couple men stand behind Fluttershy, a look of angry. A burly man says before pulling her off the stool by her arm. They begin to drag her out of the club...

A worried scream bellows into the near deafening crowd. The panicked woman sweats viciously as she continues to get pulled away, She takes a deep inhale as she tries to fight off the grip, Her pleas falling on deaf ears as the crowd act almost unfazed by populace in the club. Tears fly through the air, dripping heavily from Flutter's eyes. And in a quick blink of an eye, she is gone. Disappeared behind the crowd, her pleas for help are left seemingly unheard as she is dragged out the back.

Fluttershy's cries fall on deafened ears as she is pulled away, though she is kicking and screaming. The men have no problems dragging the much smaller woman through the back...

Rainbow returns to the bar, with a look of confusion and worry. She shouts as she twists around, The woman has since begun investigating the disappearance of her missing friend.

A man gets Rainbow's attention, He speaks with a smile. Rainbow looks over at the man with slight disgust, she shakes her head as she runs off. She continues screaming as she passes through the crowd. She makes her way towards the back door, hoping that the man wasn't just screwing with her.

Vinyl's music keeps playing, the beat picking up in the same pace as Rainbow's heart. It sounds more intense in the way of a hard beat then some of her other song thus far. She knocks into a few people, pushing them aside.

Rainbow shoves her whole weight into the heavy metal door, causing it to swing open hard. It hits the wall with a loud crash. She looks down the fenced area in the hopes to find anything...

Fluttershy's voice echos through out the back alley. Rainbow's ears burn deeply with hearing her screaming. She clasps her fist as she burst into a full sprint towards the voice. She can hear sobbing along with begging for whoever to stop.

Rainbow turns a corner, the first thing she sees is two shadowy figures which run away as she appears. Fluttershy is left sitting against a dumpster. She stares down at the ground, not moving.

Rainbow shouts as she recognizes the woman, She dashes over to the woman, kneeling as she reaches her.

Fluttershy nods, she doesn't speak. She sits there, staring at the ground. Tears soak the woman's cheek as the event repeats in her head.

Rainbow puts a hand against Shy's shoulder, causing her to jump. She still seems to ignore the woman. Seeing Fluttershy jump at her touch makes Rainbow shutter, 'Who the fuck...'

Rainbow takes the time to lift Fluttershy off the ground, holding the woman close. Rainbow fights back her own tears as she begins to walk from the alley. Fluttershy holds onto the woman, but shows no real emotion at anything.. 

* * *

**A/N - It's been a while since my lost post, thank you for waiting for the story to update. I hope it is worth the wait! **


End file.
